(1) The Clinical Core, led by Drs. Benowitz, Swan, Lerman and Rennard, will provide DNA samples and phenotype data from existing and prospectively recruited clinical study cohorts for further genetic studies in nicotine metabolism, dependence and treatment., It will also validate functionally significant genetic polymorphisms by conducting prospective pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic studies stratified by genotypes and/or haplotypes.